The Beast Prince and the Blue Rose
by h.psane
Summary: Bulma tells Bulla a bedtime story that sounds awfully familiar. Oneshot. Complete.


One shot I wrote quiet some time ago.. that I just finished up as I am working on the next chapter of For the Love of Kami Be Specific. V/B Drabble.

Disclaimer: Okay, it goes V/B not V/G V/K V/P V/PI V/T or B/T B/G B/C B/P B/K B/Y!!! That is not cannon. Also, I do not own any of these guys.

Thank you for the reveiws! I love all of you guys. My ongoing fics chapter will be up later.

Bulma smiled as she looked over at her sleeping mate, he had just gotten back from fighting Goku in a friendly spar, and had barely gotten changed before passing out on the bed. Scratches and bruises ran along his body, one of his arms bleeding slightly. Years ago, this would have bothered her, but not now. So many times he had passed out on the bed bleeding. Bulma had only once asked about it, she had received her only answer.

"When I was in Freiza's army, the bunk houses often smelt of blood. Either it was ours, or …..someone else's. Waking up with a bit of blood was never something alarming. Hell waking up in a pool of blood was nothing either. Unless of course it was yours, and it exceeded the bunk room floor." After that, she had spent the evening crying for him, and never asked again.

A sound from the other room drew her attention. Wrapping her robe around her waist, the mother of two headed into the hall. As she already could have guessed, the disturbance had erupted from her daughters room. Bulma entered the room, she saw the little girl sitting up in her bed.

Apparently the girl had taken a lot from the few training sessions her father had given her. "No Saiyan, even a female one must be without basic training. She was facing the door, already talking to her mother.

"Momma, can you read me a story?" she whined, looking around. Bulma nodded.

"Choose what story you want to read baby."

Bulla took this to heart, sitting up and looking at her collection of books. Everything had been read before. Finally deciding on her favorite story ever, she pulled the thick tome from the shelf next to her bed, and handed it to her mother.

Bulma looked over at her daughter, and read the title. "Beauty and the Beast." she smiled, and opened the first page, only to be stopped by her daughters small hand.

"Momma, can you tell me this story but different?" she looked up, blue eyes wide and sleepy. Bulma mulled it over, trying to think of a new version of this classic to tell her daughter. Finally it hit her, she knew just the thing.

"Okay sweety, but the people in this story are going to be awfully familiar okay?" The young girl nodded, and Bulma started her story.

_There once lived a prince on a far far off planet. He was a young and prideful prince, the most powerful person on his home planet. It was only right he rule one day. _

_Yet, a mighty tyrant came to his planet, and saw the young prince. This man had gotten everyone else to bow before him, and he expected the prince to do so as well. How wrong he was. When he first met him, the Prince did not bow down. He drew himself up to his full height, and challenged the man who dared be so rude in his court. _

_This angered the man, and he took the young Prince. _

"Oh no! What happened to the Prince? Did he get turned into a beast?" the young girl hugged her pillow enraptured with the tale her mother was weaving.

"Yes darling. He was turned into a terrible beast."

_Years passed and the Prince was still in the clutches of the evil man. Only now the Prince had become a solider and a murderer. Blood had stained his hands and his mind, changing the man he should have been forever. During a fight with the evil man, his planet had been destroyed, leaving him alone in the universe. _

_For years he did as the evil man asked, waiting in the shadows for his time to strike. Though he was a beast, somewhere within him, his heart beat on. Finally the man asked him to come to another planet. This was where he met the Good Guy. Now Good Guy looked as if the Prince had beaten him, when all of a sudden, he defeated the Prince. Laying wounded and near death, the Prince figured the Good Guy would kill him. Only he didn't._

"He did not kill the Prince? Thats good, cuz the Prince is always the good guy in the end right?"

"Exactly."

_The Prince returned to the evil man, hoping that now he could strike. Only then, he got entangled with a group searching for a mystical ball. After helping them, the Prince faced the man for the final time. He was killed. _

"Oh no! Why did they kill him! He was supposed to live!" Bulla cried out, hugging her pillow tighter.

Her mother continued.

_Good Guy beat the evil man, and saved the day. Wishing on the mystical ball brought everyone the evil man had killed on their adventure brought the Prince back to life._

_On this other planet, he encountered someone who would shape his destiny forever. The blue Rose. The Blue Rose offered him a home, and companionship. Not knowing how to react to such an offer, the Prince behaved like a beast. Yet the Blue Rose kept at it, helping him. Yet the Blue Rose had a suitor, his name was Bandit. Bandit was a good man, but he had his flaw. It lied with women, and he often forgot he was courting the Blue Rose. _

_Soon, the Blue Rose grew tired of his ways, and they parted on friendly terms. That was when she saw The Prince, and began to see beneath the beast. _

_Years passed, and she tried everything to get the beast to turn back into the Prince, yet he never did. To this day, the Prince remains a beast on the outside. Yet, if one were to look harder, you would see the heart that beat within him beats louder now than ever before. _

_After many trials, the beast and the Blue Rose fell in love. This was after they had already produced an heir, The Blue Boy, and after they had both nearly died. _

"Why did they fall in love after all that momma? Don't people just fall in love?" Bulla laid her head on the pillow, eyes growing heavy.

"It doesn't always work that way honey. Now listen to the end of the story."

_Good Guy came back into their lives, forcing the Prince to remember old bad blood between them. Having shaken off his beast like form, he reverted back into it. This caused the Blue Rose great pain, but that was only the beginning._

_After fighting with the Bad Guy, the Prince died to protect the Blue Rose. She was devastated by this, crying for him in pain. It did nothing._

_Once again Good Guy saved the day, and brought back the Prince to the Blue Rose. He was ashamed of himself, for he had let her see him as the beast he once was, yet she loved him despite it. After another few years, the Blue Rose gave Birth to a daughter, The Blue Gem. _

Bulma looked over, noticing that her daughter was asleep, thumb in her mouth as she slowly breathed in and out.

_And they lived happily ever after._

Just an idea I had years ago. Anyone else ever think that Bulma and Vegeta have a Beauty and the Beast like romance. I tell you, look at the stories, they almost match up perfectly. Please R&R


End file.
